lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoss Hossington
Name: Hoss Hossington Class: Witch doctor Level: 6 Current XP: 8 Title: Lady of the Books Description/Lore/Whatever: a Fine Majestic Equine Flags * Unethical - Allow me to put you in Danger, Just to see what happens. * Callous - Ask for my Dire help, so that i may decline * Soothing - Get over your loss thanks to my help Background: Historian - When you use strict logic and deduction, you can discern realities with Int. Stats Max HP: 19 Damage: d6 Armor: 1 Appeal: d6 Max Carry Load: 18 General Moves * Poisoner ** You’ve mastered the care and use of a poison. Choose a poison from the list below; that poison is no longer dangerous for you to use. You also start with three uses of the poison you choose. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to brew, you can make three uses of the poison you choose for free. Note that some poisons are applied, meaning you have to carefully apply it to the target or something they eat or drink. Touch poisons just need to touch the target, they can even be used on the blade of a weapon. *** Wicked Honey **** The next sexual move against the target takes +1 to the roll. (touch) * First aid ** Doctor' When you work upon someone or yourself with the intent to heal, roll+INT. On a 10+, you heal 1d8 damage; minor wounds are patched up, broken bones are set, and the like. On a 7-9, the patient is healed, but there are complications. They also take 1d8 damage, ignoring armor. '' * '''Revival ** When you lay hands on the woozy, roll+WIS. On a hit, they are cured of fainting, lethargy, paralysis, deep sleep, or unconsciousness, and are instantly able to move again. On a 7-9, they're also groggy, and will take -1 ongoing until they can get enough rest: a few minutes shut-eye or day(s) of sleep, depending on the severity of their affliction. This can't help someone rolling for their Bad Ending, or someone with 0 HP. * Witch or Doctor? ** Sever *** Choose an appendage on the target such as an arm, tentacle, or wing, and roll+WIS. On a 10+, the appendage is magically severed from their body, and retains sensation. On a 7-9, the appendage is severed, but you're also disarmed (your weapon is dulled, broken, or flung away). Severance causes no damage, pain, or bleeding. Missing an appendage may, for example, keep a winged creature from flying, or a bull from goring you on its horns. ** Reattatch *** When you quickly attempt to reattach a limb or appendage, and you have the missing limb or one like it, roll+INT. On a 10+, you put the appendage back into place without complication. On a 7-9, it succeeds, but choose one: •  It will take a day or two of rest to regain full function and sensation. •  For the next day or two, it will be quite easy to detach again. •  That really hurt! The patient takes 1d8 damage, ignoring armor. If you have plenty of time and patience, say a couple hours, you don't need to roll, just reattach it as if you rolled a 10+. * Medical Method ** Fateful *** Allies in your presence take +1 ongoing to Bad Ending. ** Greatest *** Everyone in the land knows of you and your work. ** Judgemental *** If you heal the evil and unworthy, something bad will happen to you both. '' * '''Medical License' ** Choose a non-multiclass move from this class's Advanced Moves list. Treat it as a Starting Move. *** Dr Witch **** You now possess both Sever and Reattach. * Best Aid ** When you use First Aid, on a hit, heal +1d8 additional damage. * Good Doctor ** When you heal someone or yourself, via a 'doctor' move or any means of healing health, heal +1d4 damage. * Battlefield care ** You may defend with WIS instead of CON, if you are tending to a patient. * Miracle ** When someone is at 0 HP or rolling for their Bad Ending, you may intervene. If you do, don't let them roll, pray for a miracle and roll+INT. On a hit, the patient is awoken, freed, or otherwise, with just 1 current HP, regardless of what they once had. On a 7-9, there are complications, choose one: •  It was harrowing. You take -1 forward, and the target takes -2 forward. •  The target is exhausted. They take -1 ongoing to all stats until they get a moment of rest. •  You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. On a miss, they aren't saved. They roll for their Bad Ending... And so do you! Sex Moves * Sexual healing ** When you heal using sexy methods, you may choose to reduce the target's lust instead. Reduce lust by the amount of HP you would have healed. * Medical play ** When you engage in relations with someone, one on one, you can use Revival, Miracle, or one of your 'Doctor', 'Surgeon', or 'Witch' moves on them as an emergency procedure. Treat a miss as a 7-9, but you can't use these moves again until you've had about an hour's worth of recovery. Misc. Powers * Gear * Poison 3 uses ** Wicked Honey (touch): The next sexual move against the target takes +1 to the roll. * Signature Strapon ** Close, Precise, +1 damage, 0 weight * Tight Leathers ** 1 armor, 1 weight * Prototype Pistol ** Near, Slow, Reload, Dangerous, 1 weight, 3 ammo, 0 weight, kept in clevage. * Bondage leathers ** 4 uses, 2 weight * Blindfold * Ball gag * Brass optics ** See farther, 1 weight * Miniscope ** +1 to deduction, 1 weight * Dungeon rations ** 5 uses, 1 weight * Adventuring gear ** Torch ** Flint and steel ** two lengths of rope 20 ft ** Massage Oil * Orb of Storms ** Magical, Summons storms, controls weather, ???, 1 weight * Scroll of "Eye For Gold" ** Magical, effect: ???, Spell * Perfect Enbalming tincture ** Magical, ????, ???, Fluid, 1 weight * Mayan Artifact ** Poly-morphs you into ancient animals * Broken Timepiece ** Fast forwards your time to slow everyone else down at the cost of your own years of life, Tech Non magical, 1 weight. ** A mysterious ship's wheel (????, unidentified, enchanted, +1 armor, 2 weight) ** Exceedingly rare and vintage elixir (?????, heals all HP, 1 use, valuable, 0 weight) ** A big sack of platinum coins Category:Characters